In many printing systems the distance between a print engine, and the media which is to be printed on is an important parameter in ensuring high quality printing. In inkjet printing systems, for example, the distance between the lower surface of an inkjet printhead from which drops of printing fluid are ejected, and the top surface of a media is often referred to as the pen to paper spacing (PPS).
Some printing systems enable the height of the print engine to be modified such that an optimal PPS may be maintained when printing on media of different thicknesses.